


we're all choir boys at best

by brandywine421



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You are totally getting laid tonight.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please stop talking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>You hijacked my brain first, this is totally not my fault.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_That's not a dress, that's not even underwear.  Does she really walk around like that?_  
  
Johnny shook his head.  What the hell?  
  
 _Don't ask me, I'm the one forced to watch you have sex every night.  I mean, you have good taste but I feel like a lecher._  
  
"I don't even know what that means," Johnny said.  
  
 _Can you hear me?  Yikes._  
  
"Yikes?  Who talks like that?"  
  
Ben appeared in his vision.  "Who are you talking to?"  
  
 _Who the heck is that?!_   Johnny flinched involuntarily.  
  
"Ben Grimm," he said to the voice in his head.  Ben narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
 _This isn't right.  I must be insane._  
  
"Me, too," Johnny said.  
  
He blinked and the voice was quiet.  He met Ben's eyes.  "Dude.  I'm nuts."  
  
"Is that news?" Ben asked.

* * *

  
_I don't know who I can trust.  If I am crazy, they'll just lock me in a cell and cut open my brain.  I don't know anyone anywhere._  
  
Johnny leaned back and took a swallow of his warm beer.  He closed his eyes.  He could figure this out.  
  
He found himself behind a stranger's eyes.  Agents dressed in black walked past him, nodding.  Respectfully.  SHIELD.  He remembered those guys.  _"_ Why would they cut into your brain?  Are you a mutant  - there are laws and shit."  
  
 _Mutants?_  
  
"Yeah.  Where have you been?  Are you an alien?" Johnny asked.  
  
 _No, I've been away a while.  Decades._  
  
"A vampire?" Johnny asked, because, not cool.  
  
 _Why would you go to vampire first?_  
  
"If you're human and you're talking in my brain, then you're a mutant."  
  
 _Is that something new to 2012?  Because I definitely didn't 'talk in people's brains' in the 40's._  
  
"Are you an old dude?  I mean, have you been in a coma?  At least a vampire would be interesting."  
  
 _You're beginning to make me **want** people to cut into my brain._  
  
"No, we got this," Johnny said.  "We can figure this out."  
  
 _You're a voice in my head.  There's no strategy on how to deal with this._  
  
"We could Google it."  
  
 _Would The Google even know that?_  
  
Johnny closed his eyes again and zoned back into his braintwin's vision.  
  
 _"Captain Rogers, Director Fury's ready to see you."_  
  
"Whoa.  Are you a soldier or something?" Johnny asked.  The agent didn't look familiar and he was either the tiniest agent ever or Stranger Danger was really tall.  
  
 _I can't think at you and hold a real life conversation.  What's Stranger Danger?_  
  
"No, this is good - this means you're a real dude, and I'm a real dude - so we're not crazy!" Johnny said.  
  
 _"Captain?"_  
  
"Go to your stupid meeting, I'll be quiet," Johnny said.  "This is exciting."

* * *

  
_That's Tony Stark - how do you know Tony Stark?_  
  
Steve wasn't sure if it was better to know that he had a real guy piggybacking his mind instead of insanity.  Insanity seemed like a better option at this point.  
  
"Long time no see, Capsicle," Tony beamed at him across the table.  
  
"Yeah.  Heard you had some troubles, are you and Miss Potts okay?" Steve asked.  He had been on an op in the desert when Tony had his very public supervillain standoff and breakdown in the aftermath.  
  
"Physically, we're both doing great," Tony said, pulling a chair out for him and patting the seat invitingly.  
  
 _Wow, you totally know him._  
  
 _"Shut up."_ Steve focused on Tony and spoke out loud.  "And other than physically?" He scanned Tony's button down without the familiar blue glow.  
  
"Eh, it varies.  She's working out of California for the moment and I have been charged with finding a temporary playmate," Tony said.  
  
 _Dude.  He wants to bang you.  I mean, I'm not into dudes like that, but that's Tony Stark.  If you're into that, go for gold, baby._  
  
 _"Oh my God shut up."_  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"You can call me Steve when we're not in the field, Tony," he said.  Tony's brown eyes softened for a moment before he rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, since you're in New York and I'm in New York, I thought we could get together and talk about the Initiative.  Fury's trying to bench me but - "  
  
"He can't bench you - you were key to winning against the Chitauri.  Even without the suit, we need your brains," Steve said.  He glanced at Tony.  "But I doubt you got those cuts on your fingers building cell phones."  
  
 _The Chitauri?  You fought in that battle?  Who the hell are you?_  
  
Tony flipped him off but there was a smirk dancing on his lips.  
  
 _Lick your lips, dude, you can totally close this deal.  Guys can't be that much different than chicks._  
  
"Is Bruce still at the Tower?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the snickering voice in his head.  It was a moot point; Tony was with Pepper and Steve wasn't comfortable enough with 2013 to deal with sex.  
  
"Published three papers last month," Tony said.  
  
"He said he'd help me look over my paperwork."  Steve glanced up at the cameras before lowering his voice, for what it mattered.  "From what I understand, I'm property of the US government and I'm not completely okay with being property.  Since you're back in New York, maybe you could..."  
  
"I have a much better legal team than Banner," Tony said, worry flashing over his face.  
  
 _You really have some heavy shit going on.  How do you have Iron Man on your side?_  
  
"Rhodey said you've been kicking ass and taking names," Tony said.  
  
"I go where they send me.  I mean, where else would I go?"  
  
 _Someone needs to take you out for a beer._  
  
Tony was watching him curiously when he focused his full attention again.  "Yeah, you should come over after this so we can figure that out."  
  
 _You are totally getting laid tonight._  
  
 _"Please stop talking."_  
  
 _You hijacked my brain first, this is totally not my fault._  
  
The voice was right and Steve felt the link snap closed and he was alone in his head again.  
  
He wondered how long it would last.

* * *

Johnny stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes.  He probably looked constipated but he was concentrating.  If they could accidentally contact each other then he should be able to do it on purpose.

  
He needed to know who this guy was and how the hell he got into his head.  The Fantastic Four was a formidable team but the Chitauri invasion and Alien Magic elements would have been out of their league even if they were in the country.  
  
He's not stupid.  They called the guy 'Captain' and he was on a first name basis with Iron Man.  Captain Rogers.  Steve.  He was Goddamn Captain America - or his alien clone with telepathic powers.  
  
He felt the shift as he faded into 'Steve's' mind.  He was sitting in a computer lab in what looked like a public library.  The monitor was scrolling through articles on 'telepathy' and 'mutant rights'.  
  
"Busy?" Johnny said.  
  
 _Trying to research away from prying eyes._  
  
"They can test to see if you're a mutant, did you check your files?  I mean, I know you work with SHIELD and I'm 82% sure you're Captain America."  
  
 _Steve.  Just call me Steve.  Who are you?  I mean, I don't know why this is happening but if you know who I am..._  
  
"I'm Johnny Storm.  You can Google me, I'm the Human Torch.  But I got my powers from a radioactive storm in space so I'm not the X-Men kind of mutant."  
  
 _My 'tutors' probably didn't get to that briefing yet._  
  
"I am insanely curious right now, Captain Clone.  There's no way you're the real Captain America so - "  
  
 _Do you know the story?_  
  
"You crashed a plane carrying a nuke into the ocean," Johnny replied.  He had totally looked it up on Wikipedia before trying this out.  
  
 _Into the Arctic Ocean.  Ice.  I crashed and woke up in 2011 and then I had to fight aliens.  Everyone I know is dead.  Then, to top it off, I have a telepathic connection to a stranger._  
  
Johnny saw the screen fill with articles and felt Steve's surprise.  
  
 _You look like me.  You look just like me._  
  
"You catch on fire, too?" Johnny asked.  
  
Steve turned off the screen and Johnny recognized his own reflection in the blank monitor.  _See?  We could be twins._  
  
"That's fucking crazy.  Do you think we're related or something?"  
  
 _I don't think so, both my parents died before I enlisted in the 40's and I never had kids._  
  
"Are you sure?" Johnny knew people slept around in the 40's.  People always slept around.  
  
 _I didn't have sex with any women._  
  
Johnny processed this.  "But you had sex."  
  
 _Yes._  
  
Johnny grinned.  
  
 _Shut up.  It's none of your business._  
  
"Uh, it kind of is when we're wonder twins," Johnny replied.  
  
 _I don't think I'm a mutant.  I mean, they tested the heck out of me in the past and when they thawed me out.  It's not in the files I have access to._  
  
"Oh - I have to ask - have you been you watching me have sex?" That wasn't cool.  
  
 _No!  But - I think I'm having your dreams.  Are you dreaming at night?_  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so dumb," Johnny realized.  He had been dreaming about snow and war and monsters with red skulls.  
  
 _You dream about sex every night.  I mean, it's nice not to dream about freezing to death, but there's always fire and that's a different kind of hell._  
  
"It's not hell, it's awesome," Johnny frowned.  
  
 _I don't understand it.  It's just a dream to you but it's frightening when I have no idea what it means._  
  
"All right.  I mean, trapped in ice is pretty much a nightmare all around."  
  
 _So is burning alive.  A few weeks ago, I started having your dreams and they just got more and more intense until sometimes I started seeing what you see.  And then you heard me and started doing it back._  
  
"So I'm telepathically linked to Captain America.  This is awesome!  Who does this?"  
  
 _It's kind of important that we figure this out.  I can't really deal with going crazy right now.  We both have lives._  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything right now and you're already at the library, so let's research," Johnny said.  
  
 _You're just okay with this?_  
  
"If you were some kind of supervillain, you would have picked someone with more money or political influence.  I'm going to just sit back and preen about Captain America choosing me to share his brain," Johnny smiled.  
  
 _Oh.  Okay.  Thanks, I could use the help.  Even from a pyromaniac stranger._  
  
Johnny settled against his pillow. It was much easier to digest a mental link to another person if that person was a superhero, too.

* * *

  
_I'm bored, what are you doing?_  
  
Steve smiled despite himself.  He had spent the entire time since the ice feeling unsteady and lost and despite this added bit of insanity; it was nice having a friend as close as a thought.  _"I'm shopping for clothes."_  
  
 _It's about time.  Wondered when hanging out with Stark would get you with the century._  
  
 _"I wasn't gone a whole century."_  
  
 _I'm guesstimating._  
  
 _"That's not a word, I Googled."_  
  
 _You are addicted to Google.  How's the fancy new apartment going anyway?_  
  
Steve was still adjusting to his friendship with Tony.  He was flashy and frenetic and enthusiastically helpful.  He had helped him get control of his back pay from the Army so he had money that didn't come from SHIELD and helped him rent an apartment with limited surveillance.  
  
 _"I have almost figured out how to make cappuccino in the machine."_  
  
 _You hate cappuccino._  
  
 _"But I need to learn how to use it in case I ever have a cappuccino emergency."_  
  
 _Of course you do.  You need jeans, that's a good store, ask for Lucy and tell her I sent you._  
  
 _"Lucy from the dystopian train movie?"_  
  
 _Yeah!  I ripped off your commentary when I took her out for coffee after and it got me a second date._  
  
 _"Glad I could help."_ One of the unexpected perks about their link was being able to watch movies without paying for them by hanging out behind the other's eyes.  
  
 _Just tell her you're my cousin if she asks about the resemblance.  She's got great legs.  I mean, great taste._

* * *

   
"Okay.  Okay.  Let's do this," Johnny said, shaking out his limbs like he was going to run a marathon.  He wondered if he should stretch.  
  
 _Are you sure this is going to work?  We might get stuck._  
  
"No, we can do this, it'll be awesome."  
  
 _I don't know why I trust you at all._  
  
He recognized the feeling of Steve slipping into his mind and he grinned as he sank into Steve.  
  
It was disconcerting at first but he blinked and held up his hands in front of him.  "Dude, you have great skin."  
  
 _Serum fixed everything, I don't even have scars._  
  
Johnny glanced around the bedroom.  It was nothing like his bedroom.  The bed was made with neat corners under a soft blue blanket.  The art on the wall was actual art, not posters and even the clothes in the laundry basket by the closet were folded.  "You are a total neat freak."  
  
 _And you are a total slob.  How long has that pizza been here?_  
  
"I have pizza?  Awesome."  Johnny spotted the actual Captain America shield leaning against the bed with a polishing cloth lying across it.  
  
 _I can't believe you have a picture of yourself on your dresser._  
  
"That's from my championship race, I'm not that narcissistic," Johnny snorted, picking up the shield.  "This thing's light."  
  
 _Don't break my stuff.  It's not a Frisbee._  
  
"Oh my God, I have the best idea," Johnny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve blinked the residual spots in his vision from the flashbulbs from the entrance.  
  
"I should have warned you," Happy apologized, nudging him politely into the line for the ballroom.  "It's a pretty big deal that you're coming to this thing, Tony's pouting because your RSVP got more publicity than his."  
  
"I thought this was for charity, not publicity.  Also, why are you shadowing me instead of Tony or Pepper?" Steve asked.  
  
Happy shrugged.  "I just came in for the food and I was ordered to deposit you by the puffed mushrooms so they can find you."  
  
He glanced around the crowded room full of strangers.  Fucking Tony.  
  
 _"Johnny, are you bored?"_  
  
 _There's nothing on TV.  What are you doing?_  
  
 _"I'm at a charity auction.  Apparently it's a big deal."_  
  
 _You're all over the news all the time since SHIELD officially announced you.  Are you up for auction?_  
  
"Captain Rogers, it's an honor to have you here."  
  
 _"Who is that?"_ Steve sent to Johnny.  The woman was gorgeous and showing a lot of skin in her glimmering gown.  
  
 _Don't panic, like, you should panic, but don't.  Her name's Angelia Jolie and she's one of the biggest stars on the planet.  She's in all kinds of humanitarian groups._  
  
"Thank you.  It's for a good cause, Mrs. Jolie," Steve said.  
  
 _Do you even know what the cause is?_  
  
"I actually had some of the diseases that this organization is trying to get rid of," Steve said.  Mrs. Jolie seemed pleased from the confession.  
  
"I admit, I was worried you were here for PR reasons," she said.  
  
"My current situation's a little tricky, Tony had to submit a ton of paperwork to get me permission to be here but he didn't exactly tell me it was a high profile kind of thing.  Not that I know who's who," Steve said honestly.  
  
 _You're such a teddy bear, she's about to adopt you.  Oh, Clooney's coming over, he's big, you're going to be so much more famous when this is over._  
  
 _"Can you hang out?"_ Steve asked Johnny, shaking the new stranger's hand.  
  
 _Sure, it'll be like watching the Oscars, but I want you to sit in on a poker game tomorrow._  
  
 _"No problem, man, thank you."_  
  
 _I'm just glad you've got the skills and I've got the poker face.  Okay, so Tom Cruise is coming, he's a little wacko so try not to be alone with him too long._  


* * *

  
Johnny knew despite their complacency with their inexplicable mental link that they needed to keep researching the source.  Steve was a genuinely cool guy but he was also Captain America and secrets were key to his life, unlike Johnny who was an open book and self-proclaimed attention whore.  
  
"Reed, I'm not going to ask if you're busy because I already know the answer, but could you take a break and give me a quick scan?" Johnny asked.  
  
Reed looked away from his complicated formula and skimmed his eyes over him.  "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I've been having weird dreams, physically I'm fine.  You have something to check my brainwaves, right?  Make sure I'm not going radiation crazy?" Johnny asked.  
  
 _I don't think that's the scientific term._  
  
 _"You're going to fuck up the test if you're in my head when he starts,"_ Johnny scolded.  The now familiar buzz dulled in his mind and he knew Steve was fully gone.  
  
Reed stretched his arm and guided him across the room to the modified medical scanner.  "They must be some serious nightmares if you're willingly submitting to a physical."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing.  I didn't mention it because I didn't want to hear Sue's lectures about eating before bed," Johnny said.  
  
A wave of light scanned over him.  
  
"Everything seems normal compared to your last stats.  Flame on?"  
  
Johnny called a flame to his hand and Reed shrugged.  "Seems fine."  
  
He opened the link and reined in the flame.  " _Steve?  Tag in."_  
  
 _Already?  He didn't see anything?_  
  
 _"He didn't say anything and the waves are the same,"_ Johnny said.  He spoke out loud.  "You really don't see anything weird?"  
  
"All your brain functions are normal, Johnny, I don't see anything out of the ordinary for you," Reed replied, focused on the monitors.  
  
 _"Switch, let's see if that changes it."_   Johnny slipped through the opening and blinked through Steve's eyes in Steve's now familiar neat bedroom.  
  
 _Reed doesn't seem concerned and the waves on the screen aren't different.  Swap back before he starts talking to me._  
  
Johnny took his body back and blinked at Reed who hadn't noticed anything.  
  
Now that he had Steve in his head, it had become obvious how unnecessary he was to his friends when they weren't fighting a common enemy.  Reed and Sue had their science, Ben had Alicia but Johnny, well, he had a voice in his head.  
  
"We'll monitor you when you sleep and see if there's anything then, but you seem completely healthy.  Are you sure you're feeling okay otherwise?  I should take blood," Reed said.  
  
"No, I'm still as hot and healthy as always," Johnny said.  
  
"You should maybe stop eating before bed," Reed said.  
  
 _"Maybe we should try that,"_ Johnny told Steve.  
  
\----- ----- ----- -----  
  
 _Steve.  Are you there?_  
  
He could tell Johnny was panicked without fully opening the connection.  _"Yeah.  Are you all right?"_  
  
 _No, um, I need some backup.  Like the Frisbee thing, but with - shit - no fire - I need skills that I don't have - we don't have our powers._  
  
Steve let himself focus through Johnny's eyes and saw Ben and Sue hiding behind an overturned car with Reed's deflated body curled up between them.  There were men in metal helmets searching the streets with flashlights.  
  
 _They're being controlled, if I can get to that truck over there then I can disable the signal but - I'm a pilot, not infantry._  
  
Steve glanced at Clint, fully focused on the video game.  _"Switch me out.  Don't swear and don't talk to me out loud."_  
  
His vision had to adjust to the dark of the strange streets but he could hear Sue murmuring to Reed behind him.  He clenched Johnny's fists.  _"How much can you bench press?"_  
  
 _Please don't break me, dude.  Just get my family out of there._  
  
He crouched down and scouted the fastest route to the truck and took a deep breath.  He didn't have his strength in this body but Johnny was an athletic guy.  He ducked through the first cluster and only took a couple of hits before he pulled a running tumble to confuse the next group.  He couldn't out-fight them in this body but he could outrun them.  He wouldn't borrow someone's car and wreck it and he wouldn't do that to Johnny.  
  
 _You're really bad at this game, I've never had a ranking this low._  
  
Steve would have rolled his eyes but he had to focus on jumping into the back of the truck.  He yanked the computer geek by the collar and threw him off the tailgate.  _"Can I smash it?"_  
  
 _Not with your hand - not with my hand, I mean - just break it._  
  
A thug scrambled into the truck and Steve grabbed him and smashed his helmeted head into the computer.  There was a loud buzz and Steve burst into flames.  
  
 _Fuck, swap out before you burn the city down!_  
  
Steve sank back into his body as his car rolled across the finish line and Clint threw his controller at the wall and stormed out.  " _What did you say to my friend?"_  
  
 _I beat his best time and he's a hater.  God, it's so good to have my fire back - thank you._  
  
 _"Let me know how it goes, be careful."_  
  
 _I'll check in later.  You need to practice your X-Box._  
  
He put down the controller and forced himself not to climb back into Johnny's head.  It was important they kept their jobs, at least, separate.  This was the first time they'd used their 'gift' in a combat situation and it was good that it had worked.  He didn't know what it would mean in the long run, it could be a major weakness.  
  
If he was honest with himself, he didn't think he would have made it this far in the 21st century without Johnny Storm.  


* * *

  
_Do you know how to fly a quinjet?_  
  
Johnny put his fork down and left the table, ignoring Sue's scolding call behind him.  _"Let me see."_  
  
The image of a flight deck filtered on and he could smell the blood and gunpowder.  _Please tell me you can talk me down from here - I have a thing about flying - and you said you were a pilot -_  
  
 _"Astronaut, but yeah, just...I need to feel it - just - switch - tag me in - "_ Johnny said, closing and locking the door behind him when he reached his room.  _"Now, man, we can do this - I don't want to find out what happens if one of us bites it."_  
  
He gasped and found himself in the cockpit of a rapidly descending aircraft.  
  
"Shit - fill me in, bro," Johnny said, grabbing at the controls.  "Are we under fire - was it engine failure or - "  
  
 _Gas, we were - hell, I don't know where we are - but green gas filtered through the vents and everyone passed out.  Not dead, but six enemy agents followed with automatic weapons._  
  
"What?"  
  
 _I took care of them - but I can't fly a plane._  
  
"Okay.  Cool.  Let's get this baby down - oh, I forgot how fun it was to fly a real plane, I'm rusty."  It took more care, more skill, to pilot an entire plane through the sky.  He knew his body and his limitations when he was on fire but a plane - a jet - a quinjet - he'd taken classes on it but never had his hands on the actual control stick.  
  
 _Oh God.  I'm going to kill everyone on the plane._  
  
"No, we've got this.  Just sit there and don't light anything on fire and don't talk to my family," Johnny said, focusing on the panels and correcting a few of the flashing lights and working on the filtration switches to hopefully clear out the gas.  "Why didn't the gas work on you?"  
  
 _I'm Captain America, I'm not exactly a normal guy._  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  The quinjet stabilized and finally leveled out and he ducked below the clouds and surveyed the ocean.  "I need navigation, there is seriously nowhere to land around here."  
  
 _We were on our way to the Helicarrier, it's always on the move.  You fixed it?_  
  
"What are you doing?  Are you even paying attention?" Johnny asked.  
  
 _You had mustard all over your face.  It was distracting._  
  
"Bite me," Johnny said.  "So what now?"  
  
"Captain?  Are you all right?"  
  
"Can he fly this thing?" Johnny asked.  He didn't realize he'd been speaking out loud until the guy's eyes widened.  
  
 _Switch us back, he can take over._  
  
He took a breath and blinked back into his body, with minty fresh breath.  
  
 _Johnny.  Thank you.  You saved our lives._  
  
"Don't make it a habit, I'm not as good at being a hero if I'm not on fire and that wouldn't really go your way in any situation," Johnny said, lying back on the bed.  His heart was pounding.  
  
 _"Captain?  Steve?"_  
  
 _"Are we crashing?"_  
  
 _"You were flying the plane when I got here, you tell me - how did you know how to do this?"_  
  
 _"It's complicated, I'm going to check on the others."_  
  
 _"We're going to have to talk about it Cap - like, not when we're about to crash and everything, but before you debrief."_  
  
Johnny winced.  "Sorry, bro."  
  
 _Never apologize for saving somebody's life, I made the call._  
  
"Dude, you're so not the boss of me," Johnny snorted, finally taking a full breath.  
  
 _Finish your dinner.  You're starving._  
  
"We're going to have to explain this soon."  
  
 _The Fantastic Four's not affiliated with SHIELD but I am, for the moment.  I need to keep it in-house on my end._  
  
"I think you can trust Stark.  He wants in your pants bad," Johnny said.  
  
 _Going now._  


* * *

  
Steve sighed heavily and slumped in his seat.  
  
"Cap, what the hell was that back there?" Clint hissed, sliding his chair too close to Steve's for comfort.  
  
"I hate airplanes," Steve said.  
  
"Steve," Clint whispered.  "That wasn't you - not when I first walked it - you were - "  
  
"I was talking to someone else," Steve murmured.  He couldn't drop Johnny's name and not cause an avalanche of trouble for his team.  
  
"What?" Clint blinked at him.  
  
"I have a telepathic link to this guy," Steve said under his breath.  "We're still figuring it out, but I don't want SHIELD to know until we figure it all the way out."  
  
Clint didn't answer right away.  "You're serious.  Cap – if someone's in your head, SHIELD, or the team at least, needs to know about it."  
  
"We don't know what it is and his people aren't linked to SHIELD, they'll force them if this turns out to be true."  Steve didn't want to mention his fear about what they would do to him if it was true.  "We sent off for one of those mutant tests and we're both negative."  
  
Clint scanned him up and down.  
  
Steve's heart sank.  He knew how Clint felt about mind control and he knew how this would look to him.  He tapped into Johnny's mind.  
  
 _All good?_  
  
Steve sent back a quick reply.  _"Told the wrong teammate.  Radio silence for a while.  I'll call you when its clear on a real phone."_  
  
 _Wait a second, do you think they'll do something to you?_  
  
 _"Don't tap in until you hear from me.  Don't worry, I'll be in touch.  It'll be better for you if you stay quiet until this is sorted out._ "  
  
Steve closed the link.  No matter what the scientists decided to do to him, he thought he had a real friend in Johnny, inside and eventually outside, of his head.  
  
"I need to think about this, Cap," Clint replied.  
  
He steadied himself.  "At least let me get someone to water my plants before they call me in.  And Tony's my second, he's the only one Hulk will listen to."  
  
Clint didn't question him, he simply nodded and walked out of the room.  


* * *

  
Johnny had sensed the fear in Steve's last contact and anything that scared Captain America was serious.  He was too worried about him to try and link up.  
  
But the shard of pain that woke him up a few days later was too much to ignore.  It was like something was cutting into his chest.  
  
"Steve?" he whispered, realizing afterward that it didn't matter when they were talking in each other's heads.  
  
 _They're testing, you can't be here for this._  
  
Johnny hissed and doubled over.  God.  No wonder Steve wanted to keep his team away from SHIELD if this was how they treated their best.  He pulled back, sealing off what he could until the pain ebbed and he could take a full breath.  
  
He was going to find out who had turned on Steve and make sure they regretted it.  They didn't deserve to be on his team if they didn't trust him.  And SHIELD didn't deserve to show him off like their mascot if they were going to treat him like a lab rat.  
  
He took a cold shower, flaming on to dry himself and twisting the problem around in his head.  He had to help Steve, even if it meant killing the link forever, he had to help him.  
  
Sue was at the table in the kitchen flipping through the newspaper.  "Morning.  What's wrong?"  
  
He wondered if she'd ever stop being able to read him.  But an idea flipped on like an actual light bulb.  "Sue, you know Tony Stark, right?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  "Why?"  
  
"I need his help.  It's really important," Johnny said, giving her his best pleading eyes.  "I need to talk to him in person."  
  
"Why?" she asked, folding the paper.  "You've been acting strange for weeks, Johnny, and now you come out of the blue with this?"  
  
"I'll explain everything but I can't until I talk to him.  Please.  I've been doing my best to not ask you for help, but this is really important, Sis."  
  
"I'm coming with you when you talk to him," she said, a flash of something behind her eyes.  
  
"If that's the only way, then fine," Johnny said.  If Steve had outed their shared delusion then it was only fair Johnny confessed to his sister.  "I mean, he's a good guy, right?"  
  
"That's open to interpretation, but he's loyal to his friends so I think it'll probably depend on what you want to talk to him about," Sue replied.  


* * *

  
"Sue Storm – it's been too long," Tony said, curious by the woman's random request for a meeting but always glad to see the sweet, gorgeous scientist.  
  
"I'd ask how you were, but I get the papers," Sue smiled, rolling her eyes when he kissed her hand dramatically.  
  
"So what's going on?  I assume it's not experiment-related or Richards would have called me himself," Tony said, sliding into the restaurant booth.  He flicked his eyes to the man beside her and had to bite back a gasp.  He was the mirror image of Steve.  
  
He gave a small wave and a blinding grin.  Sue sighed.  "This is my baby brother, Johnny.  He insisted that he talk to you but he won't tell me why.  I'm as curious as you are."  
  
"You look really familiar," Tony said.  
  
"Like Steve," Johnny replied.  "Yeah, we know."  
  
"Who's Steve?" Sue asked immediately.  
  
"Steve Rogers," Tony and Johnny said at the same time.  
  
"How the hell do you know Steve?"  
  
"I think the better question is – do you know where he is?" Johnny asked.  
  
Tony studied the guy.  Cap had been away on a surprise mission for over a week.  He hadn't figured out where he was, or what Barton had to do with it considering the circles under his eyes; but he had JARVIS hacking everything to find him.  
  
"I need to know," Johnny asked, his eyes flashing dark.  
  
"How do you even know about Cap?" Tony asked.  
  
"Who's Cap?" Sue interrupted.  
  
"Look," Johnny sighed.  "This is already a mess and I can't tell you anything if I don't trust you.  Steve trusts you, I know he does, and that's why I need to know if you're worthy of it before I tell you anything."  
  
"Full stop.  Johnny, what the hell are you talking about?" Sue demanded.  
  
Tony held up his hand.  "Steve's really important to me, he's a friend, a fucking close friend."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Johnny asked.  
  
"No.  He's been off grid for eight days," Tony said.  
  
Johnny sighed.  "So it wasn't you.  Thank God."  
  
"What do you know?" Tony asked.  
  
Johnny glanced at Sue, lowering his gaze quickly.  "It's weird and we don't know why, but Steve and I, we can talk to each other.  Up here," he said, tapping his head.  "It started with dreams, like, I started dreaming about ice and crashing and, like, Nazis?  And then he started talking in my head, scolding me about my dates and stuff.  I could talk back and now we can see through each other's eyes and, like, slip into each other's bodies if we want."  
  
Tony almost wanted to believe him.  It would explain why Steve knew about tech and pop culture that he had never been exposed to.  It would explain why he sometimes zoned out and why JARVIS reported him talking to himself.  But he didn't want to believe it, either because - hell - didn't they have enough to deal with?  
  
"God, you want to bang him so hard and he doesn't believe it, he has zero flirting radar, dude, it's not your fault," Johnny snorted but quickly sobered.  "Look, they're doing something to him – SHIELD.  There was this thing with the plane, I had to help him fly it and I slipped, I spoke out loud in his body and someone figured it out.  They tattled and now he's getting tested.  He says I can't tap in because they'll – you know what they'll do to him if they find out.  He's not a lab rat and he's in pain.  He…he said we shouldn't tell anyone yet because SHIELD would force my team to work for them."  
  
"Johnny, are you serious?" Sue asked under her breath.  
  
Johnny motioned to Tony.  "Have you ever met me before?"  
  
"Never, I would remember," Tony replied.  
  
"But I know that you have a talking house and robots in your basement that like to poke Steve in the belly.  I had to explain to him about the Pillsbury Doughboy.  You laughed like hell when he said 'teehee' the first time," Johnny said.  
  
Tony leaned back and let out a breath.  "Goddamn."  
  
"They're cutting him open, Tony.  He said at the beginning that they would cut into his brain – he's fucking scared and they're – he works for them, he's going to do what they say because he has to," Johnny said.  "I don't care if they break the link – but they're going to break him if he has to stay there.  I mean, this is a brain problem and they're cutting him open all over."  
  
"You can feel it?" Sue asked.  
  
"I can when he lets me, when he slips.  We have to keep it closed off because…he's trying to protect us," Johnny said to her.  He turned his attention back to Tony.  "You don't like SHIELD but you do like Steve.  He was going to tell you, but they found out first.  I thought…"  
  
"How'd they find out?" Sue asked.  
  
"He doesn't know how to fly a plane," Johnny said.  "Something went down on the quinjet and he was the only one awake and he – we switched so I could keep her in the air."  He hesitated.  "He also got us out of that thing in Midtown when we lost our powers."  
  
"Oh my God, I knew you didn't know how to fight like that," Sue gasped.  
  
"It's not hurting anything," Johnny said defensively.  "We've never met in person but I know he's a good guy, he's my friend and we didn't do this on purpose."  
  
"If anybody's going to run tests on this, it isn't going to be SHIELD.  I have a Captain to fetch and you guys have an argument to start about keeping secrets," Tony said.  
  
"Will you…let me know when you get him?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me, no doubt about that, Sparky," Tony said.  


* * *

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
"I didn't know what they would do to you," Clint said as soon as Steve stepped out of the Medbay, refusing the hovering lab tech's support.  
  
Steve was too tired, too sore.  He felt like Frankenstein with all the stitches holding his guts inside.  He didn't want to deal with Clint right now.  
  
"Cap, I didn't know," Clint whispered, reaching out a hand.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Barton, I'd really like to go home now," Steve said.  
  
"Please… _I'm sorry_ – I should have trusted you – "  
  
"It doesn't matter now.  But hey, if you're worried, there's a nice new chip in my brain stem so I'm sure they can update you on any changes," Steve said.  He moved past him and continued to make his way toward the exit.  
  
"Steve, wait – just – "  
  
Tony stepped into the hall and immediately slid under his arm to help support him.  "Let's get you out of here."  
  
Fury was frowning at them from his office door but he gave Steve a small nod and disappeared.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, but not with that thing in your head.  I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out," Tony said under his breath.  "And I hope you won't hate me for what I had to do to get you out."  
  
"I honestly don't care at this point," Steve said.  
  
"Wait – Cap, Tony," Clint moved to stop them.  
  
"No can do, Agent.  We're no longer affiliated with SHIELD so unless you're here to escort us off the premises, you should probably get the _fuck_ out of our way," Tony said.  
  
"But – Jesus, I can't fix this, can I?"  
  
"Right now, it doesn't have anything to do with you, I want to go home," Steve said.  Tony wasn't strong enough to catch him if he collapsed and he definitely didn't want to do it here.  
  
"The car's right outside," Tony said, scanning him worriedly.  "We've got a short trip and then we can start fixing you up."  
  
Steve swallowed thickly and turned his attention to Clint.  "I don't blame you, Clint.  You did the right thing, I just can't…I'm too tired to talk right now, okay?  I understand why you did it, I just can't talk right now."  
  
"I – okay, okay, Cap," Clint said finally, deflating.  
  
Tony urged him toward the door and out into the sun.  It hurt his eyes after days in the fluorescent lights of the lab.  "Fucking hell, Cap."  
  
"Yeah.  Can you cut this shit out of my head without making me a vegetable?" Steve asked collapsing into the backseat of the limo.  He didn't even thank Happy this time, he was that tired.  
  
Tony manhandled him upright, his skin pulling at the stitches when he didn't acquiesce right away.  "Nobody is going to touch you again without going through me.  I don't know who Barton ratted you out to, but Fury didn't know it was going on.  He's going to take a lot of heat for letting you go but I threw a bunch of human rights legalese at him and he's not completely stupid.  You're officially an employee of Stark Industries as of, well, twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Do I have to wear a business suit?" Steve asked.  He earned a wary smile.  "Because I don't look good in a suit."  
  
"I will save my response to that until you can open your eyes all the way.  We've got a lab set up for us to fix whatever the hell those guys did to you," Tony said.  "We're headed straight there."  
  
"Thanks," Steve said.  His words processed.  "You talked to Johnny."  
  
"Yeah, he got some hits from you and decided to tell me.  _You_ should have told me," Tony said.  
  
"I thought I was crazy.  When we finally started believing that we weren't, we started testing it out and things just…got crazier.  I haven't met him in person yet," Steve said.  
  
"You do know you're his twin, right?  You look exactly alike.  Well, when he's not on fire," Tony edited.  
  
"We did the whole mirror thing," Steve replied.  He hurt all over and the potholes weren't helping.  
  
"What did they do to you, Cap?" Tony asked quietly.  "Storm said…"  
  
"The only thing they did that's permanent is the chip, it's supposed to monitor my brain patterns but who the hell knows what it's really for," Steve said, too tired to fight his shudder.  
  
Tony laid his hand on his forehead.  "Hang on for a little longer and we'll fix it.  We're going to get their claws out of you.  You're not a lab rat, you're Steve Rogers."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"And you look amazing in a suit."  
  
Johnny would consider that flirting.    


* * *

  
"How'd it go?" Bruce asked as soon as Steve and Tony reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Better and worse all around," Tony replied, steadying him as he carefully ducked under the low doorway into the basement.  
  
"What is this place?" Steve asked.  
  
"It's shielded so they can't track you," Tony answered as Bruce hurried to his side.  
  
"How're you feeling, Cap?"  
  
"Sore.  Confused," Steve replied.  He only wavered a little when they let go of him so he could sit.  
  
"We should do this quickly, he needs to rest," Tony said.  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.  "I know, Tony."  He turned back to Steve.  "Cap, we're going to get the chip out of you, but if we do it now, there's a much better chance that the serum can heal any damage it's done."  
  
"Okay.  But like Tony said, let's do it fast," Steve said.  
  
Bruce lowered his voice when he spoke again.  "Anesthesia?"  
  
"Still doesn't work.  You'll have to strap me down," Steve replied, avoiding their eyes.  "They told me that there are no pain receptors in the brain but it doesn't mean I'm not aware when people are _cutting into my brain_."  
  
"The laser won't touch your brain at all, Captain Rogers, it's going to dissolve the foreign object," Reed Richards said.  It took a moment for his legs to reach the rest of his body in the room.  It was strange seeing it as himself and not through Johnny's eyes.  
  
Reed blinked widely.  "That's remarkable - you look just like Johnny."  
  
"I've heard," Steve smiled tiredly.  
  
"Of course.  I have a modified MRI, you'll be lying on a form-molding foam, it won't restrict your movement completely - " Reed started.  
  
"You won't be trapped, it's like that memory-foam mattress you almost bought," Tony interrupted.  Steve nodded at him gratefully, that made sense.  
  
"You should try and be as still as possible.  It shouldn't hurt but accuracy is key.  The laser is programmed to disintegrate any inorganic object without damaging any naturally occurring cells.  I've used this on Johnny before with bullets because he has a tendency to burst into flame when he's hurt."  
  
"An EMP will deactivate the chip and map it so we'll have a hologram to study in lieu of the real thing and we won't do anything until we're sure it's not going to hurt you," Bruce continued.  
  
"Oh," Steve said.  He hadn't tried to make contact with Johnny for days but he needed a second opinion right now.  He had to do this anyway but he had gotten used to having Johnny as a sounding board.  
  
" _Your brother in law wants to put me in some kind of MRI machine_ ," Steve sent to Johnny.  
  
The link bloomed open and he had a rush of relief from his friend.  _Steve, are you back?  Where are you?_  
  
" _I don't really know, some lab.  Tony, Bruce and Reed are here.  They want to shoot lasers into my brain and I don't know how that's supposed to be an improvement,_ " Steve answered.  
  
 _They put something - shit, never mind - that thing's cool, you won't feel anything - it's completely fireproof._  
  
 _"I'm not flammable, Johnny."_  
  
 _Dude, I can feel you rolling your eyes right now._  
  
"Steve?  Are you still with us?" Tony was crouched down in front of him.  
  
"Sorry.  Yeah, let's do it," Steve said, ignoring Johnny and trying to focus.  
  
 _Damn, Cap, you're really hurting.  I'm not even trying to get in your head and I can feel it._  
  
Tony put his hand on his wrist.  "Come on, you can rest in the comfy foam and we can get this done."  
  
 _We can switch if you want a break, I can hang out in the MRI and you can hang out with my sister, it's a trade-off for uncomfortable situations._  
  
 _"It's a little rocky in my body at the moment, I wouldn't do that to you."_  
  
"Are you talking to Storm right now?" Tony frowned.  
  
"I'm about to let you shoot a laser into my brain, I wanted a second opinion.  He says it's fine."  
  
 _Tickles, that's it, I promise._  
  
"He says it tickles," Steve added.  
  
"We have lots of questions we need to ask but we can get this done first," Reed cut in.  
  
"You should probably keep him out of your head for a bit, Steve.  At least until we finish the brain surgery," Bruce  said.  
  
"Got it.  Sorry," Steve said.  
  
 _Hey, Cap.  It's really good to have you back.  I'm, sort of, used to having you around.  Reed knows what he's doing, and Stark wouldn't let anything happen to you.  Besides, I'll be glad to switch off when you finally put him out of his misery and let him in your pants._  
  
"That's grossly inappropriate right now," Steve said, closing the link.  
  
"Okay, so that's weird," Bruce said.  "These walls are supposed to block all communications, electronic and telepathic."  
  
"SHIELD didn't find any proof of telepathic ability, they had lots of psychics come in.  This is something else," Steve said.  
  
"We'll research it ourselves, after we see what's in your head," Reed said.  
  
Steve felt a lot better lying down on the MRI platform but he caught sight of Tony's controlled panic as he turned his head to the side.  "Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you guess the first thing Johnny and I did when we learned we could trade bodies?" Steve asked, smiling slightly as a flash of jealousy sparked in his eyes.  
  
"That sounds inappropriate, Steve," Bruce chuckled.  
  
"He signed up for an Ultimate Frisbee tournament," Steve said.  It took a moment before Tony broke into a grin.  
  
"No shit, did you win?"  
  
"We would have but I accidentally set a cheerleader on fire," Steve said.  "Her pompoms, anyway."  
  
"I didn't hear about that," Reed said thoughtfully.  
  
"He took her out afterward, and no, I didn't stay for that.  We have rules," Steve said.  He closed his eyes as Reed rolled the foam stretcher into the MRI.  "No powers, no naked time and we have to give permission.  I mean, he can fly and I don't want to accidentally fall into his head for that when I don't know how it works."  
  
"Did that happen before you figured it out?" Reed asked.  Steve was glad he could still hear his friends outside of the chamber.  
  
"He spoiled me for the finale of _Walking Dead_ when I accidentally fell in," Steve replied.  There was a soft hum in the machine but he didn't feel anything other than his existing incisions as the green light scanned over him.  
  
" _Jesus_ , Steve," Tony hissed out after a beat.  "They cut you..."  
  
"I'm going to step out," Bruce said suddenly.  
  
The hum intensified for a short moment and then the light scanned over him again.  He felt a soft tickle on the back of his neck, like a feather brushing over his skin.  The sensation flowed over his body and his healing cuts flashed with pain.  
  
"Stitches," Reed said.  "Didn't consider that."  
  
"It's okay, he'll heal, keep going," Tony said.  
  
Steve let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold.  "Yeah.  I thought maybe they had put something else in me.  It'll be good, they won't itch as much.  Have I said thank you yet?"  
  
"Wait until we're done," Tony replied.  


* * *

  
"Oh.  He's sleeping," Johnny said suddenly.  
  
Sue and Ben glanced at each other.  Her brother had been more open with his moping after his confession of his alleged connection to Captain America but today was the first time she was seeing it firsthand.  "How do you know?"  
  
"He's dreaming about the war again.  He always dreams about the war," Johnny replied.  
  
"World War 2?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah.  He smoked, it wasn't bad for you back then," he replied, his eyes distant.  _Oh_.  She should have noticed that.  
  
She felt like the worst sister ever for missing such an obvious shift in her brother.  He'd been making friends with a stranger in his head - the idea disconcerting in concept alone - and he hadn't come to her.  He hadn't asked for help.  Was he that lonely?  Had they drifted this far apart?  
  
"They're camping and it's raining and the cigarette's wet and it won't stay lit," Johnny said.  "Somebody's praying in the tent, he can't make out the words, but it's a prayer."  
  
"You should leave his dreams alone," Ben said quietly.  
  
"He's really tired, he let his hold drop," Johnny said, blinking and looking at them with familiar eyes.  "But he's okay, I think."  
  
Her phone buzzed and she was relieved to see Reed's name pop up as she answered.  
  
"We've got Captain Rogers settled at Stark Tower," he said immediately.  
  
"Yeah, Johnny says he's asleep."  
  
"They're telling the truth, I witnessed it myself.  Stark thinks Steve will sleep a while, so he's invited us all over for dinner.  I'd like to go over the data with Bruce but he's...indisposed at the moment.  Bring Ben and Johnny, I could use your eyes on this, too," he said absently.  "We want to run some scans on Johnny when you get here."  
  
"What happened with SHIELD?" she asked.  "Are they going to come at us?"  
  
"Stark cut a deal, well, his lawyers did."  Reed lowered his voice.  "Considering all the proof of human experimentation we found on the Captain, they won't be touching their guys or ours."  
  
"Good," Sue sighed, relieved.  Stark had connections they could never hope for.  
  
"Stop worrying.  I love you and I'll see you soon.  I'm starving and he has a catering service on retainer.  Who does that?"  
  
"Love you, too," she said.  
  
"Was that Reed?" Johnny asked.  
  
"We have been invited to Stark Tower for dinner and research.  We're finally going to meet the guy that's living in my brother's brain," Sue said.  
  
"He's at the Tower?  Good, he doesn't need to be in Brooklyn by himself," Johnny said.  
  
"What I don't get about this whole thing is why you haven't met the guy yet, that would be the first thing I'd do," Ben said.  
  
"I have to agree, Johnny, why haven't you met him yet?" Sue asked.  
  
"We don't know what's causing it but we didn't think we should be seen together.  SHIELD follows him everywhere," Johnny said.  "He was using the public library at one point until Stark started looking out for him."  
  
"He wasn't doing a good job of it if he let mad scientists catch him," Ben muttered.  
  
"I don't think Steve talks about how scared he is of SHIELD," Johnny admitted quietly.  "He's Captain America, he doesn't get to be scared.  And they're the ones that found him, that brought him back, he's supposed to be able to trust them.  He's out of his depth."  
  
"You're really worried about him," Sue said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  She was supposed to be a better sister to him, a better friend.  
  
"I always had you, even when I didn't have anything else and I didn't know where we were going to end up, you were always there for me.  He was frozen 70 years, he doesn't have anyone to help him that he can truly trust," Johnny said.  
  
"Are you sure he's not your long lost grandpa or something?" Ben asked.  Sue glared at him but he only shrugged his stone shoulders.  
  
"No, Cap doesn't swing for the ladies.  Believe me, the war's not the weirdest thing he dreams about, we traumatize each other a lot," Johnny said with a crooked smile.  
  
"But why you?" Sue asked.  "Out of everyone in the world - why would it be _you_?"  
  
Johnny glanced at her and shrugged, bending over to pull on his sneakers.  
  
"Nobody else would have accepted it as easily as hotshot over here," Ben said, giving her a warning look.  
  
"Thanks, Ben," Johnny smiled, relaxing slightly.  She'd said something wrong.  "Let's head over before Reed pisses Tony off."  
  
"Hey," she said, stopping him when he stood up.  "Are you all right?  I won't apologize for worrying about you more than some guy I've never met."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.  "I don't understand why you have to deal with something else when you already have so much."  
  
"I don't know, but it's never felt like a bad thing.  Just like my fire, I've never looked at it as a curse, it's a gift and Steve...he's just another gift.  I have to help him," Johnny said.  "Even if this link goes away, he's my friend."  
  
"I know, and we're going to help him, but my first priority will always be you, Johnny," she said.  
  
He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.  "Can we go now?  I'm starving and Tony has the best food."  He smiled softly at her.  "Steve likes your meals better because they're home-cooked, but without offending you, Otto the private chef is amazing."  



	4. Chapter 4

 

  
"You know, Steve thinks everything is amazing, but this time I agree with him.  Nice pad, Stark," Johnny said when he followed Sue and Ben off the elevator in the penthouse.

Bruce, he recognized him from his brain ride-alongs with Steve, took his glasses off when he walked over.  Normally strangers gravitated to Ben for their staring needs but Bruce scanned him like he was a new species of insect.  "Are we sure you're not a clone?"

"Pretty sure," Johnny shrugged.

"I can vouch that he's not a clone," Sue said.  "Dr. Banner, it's nice to meet you in person."

Johnny left them for the meet and greet and followed Tony's handwave to join him with Reed by a wall of computer holograms spinning with DNA.  "Where's Steve?"

Reed nodded vaguely at a hallway and held out a crown of electrodes.  "Sleeping.  Put this on."

"He doesn't know the meaning of foreplay at all," Johnny muttered, letting him fit it over his head.

"Your temperature says you should be dead right now," Tony said.

Johnny snapped his fingers for a flame.  "Not dead, just really hot.  Did you get stuff settled down for Steve with SHIELD?"

Tony nodded.  "For now.  It'll probably get messy later, but they broke too many rules, and promises, to get their hands on him any time soon.  Your name was never mentioned by Steve during his tests, the only people that know you're his brain-twin are in this room."

"Are you getting anything from him?" Reed asked Johnny.

"He's sleeping.  I mean, I can tell you what he's dreaming about if you want, but we try to stay out of each other's brainspace without permission," Johnny said.

"He knows we were hijacking you for tests, he'll be okay with it," Bruce offered.

"I guess it depends on what he's dreaming about," Johnny replied.  He opened the link and could tell Steve was still asleep but he could see through his dream eyes just like his conscious ones.

"Do you see anything?  Your eyes look different," Sue said.

"It's his mom.  She's dying.  He's small, his feet aren't even touching the floor in the chair and he's reading to her.  Something about snails...I actually have no idea what he's reading, but there's a snail involved," Johnny said.

"The readings don't show any change, they should show something," Reed frowned.

Johnny closed the link so Steve could have his privacy.  "We tried this already.  Maybe you should check Steve's brainwaves, he didn't get zapped by space radiation."

"His scans are consistent, there's been no change since he was revived," Tony said.  "When did you first realize it was happening?"

"He just started talking in my head a few months ago.  It went both ways, so we started hanging out, well, without actually hanging out.  We're both good guys so we just kept it to ourselves until we figured it out.  He saved my family when we needed help and he wasn't even there."

"And you saved his team when he needed it," a new voice said.  Johnny recognized the guy from video games and the plane and he dropped a cardboard box on the table with a loud thump.

"You're the one that turned on him?  Shit, man, he really likes you," Johnny said.  He thought back to all the things Steve had admitted to him about his teammates.  "Oh."

"'Oh' what?" Tony asked, his eyes flicking across Johnny again.  How did Steve *not* feel like an experiment all the time with so many smart people sizing him up?

Johnny waved his hand toward Clint.  "That guy had a crazy alien in his head one time, of course he's going to turn us in for evaluation.  Steve said it was in the bylaws somewhere - if anyone seems like they're being controlled, it's an automatic eval," he said.  "He didn't know about mutants or mundane magic when he woke up and he was always coming up with plans.  I think he classified our thing differently because neither of us are evil.  He can't control my fire and I can't do any backflips or high-jumps when I'm in his body so we just hang out instead."

He pointed at Clint and let a flame dance around his hand.  "But I'm going to beat all your game scores as revenge."

"I didn't tell Fury because I don't trust Fury.  I told my shrink, I wanted him to check Steve out off the books.  But he decided he could get more recognition if he used it as an excuse to get Cap to submit to all those batshit tests the scientists had been saving up," Clint blurted out.  "I didn't know it would go down that way and I didn't know that he was linked up to a superpowered frat boy."

"He got kicked out of his frat," Ben commented, waving a sandwich in his big hand.

Johnny flipped him off.

"This is everything the science guys got from him, I got the electronic copies and wiped the servers, these are the handwritten notes," Clint said, motioning to the box.  "I swear I didn't know it would go down the way it did."

"You're still on probation," Bruce said, taking the box.

"I'll get you some food, I want to look at that data," Sue said, giving Johnny a quick glance to make sure he was okay.

Reed pushed back his goggles.  "Johnny, if you and the Captain have been researching this on your own, what do you think it is?"

"We've been researching some religious stuff.  He thinks maybe when he was frozen, his soul accidentally bonded with mine.  But he woke up around the whole Silver Surfer apocalypse so maybe we got zapped together.  He says it feels spiritual to him, not sciency."

"Sciency is not a word," Reed replied absently.

"He doesn't like that you bend the pages in your Buddhism books," Johnny told Bruce.

"That's where all those bookmarks keep coming from," Bruce smiled.

_Are you talking about me?  I think you're talking about me._

_"Your buddies are doing sciency things."_

_Sciency is not a word.  Are you here?_

_"In the penthouse.  You can sleep a little longer, I'm not going anywhere."_

_I'm starving._

"You're doing it again," Tony said.

"He's awake, and hungry," Johnny said.

"Switch out for us, I want to see it on the monitor," Reed instructed.

"I'll get him something to eat, I want to talk to him," Clint said quietly.

_"They want us to switch so they can see it.  I'm wearing the electrode crown."_

_Okay_.

Johnny sank into Steve's body and was hit with a wave of pain.  God, his head hurt, he didn't know how Steve could even sit up.  "Ow."  He scanned his body and saw healed marks all over his arms and chest.  They had really cut him open.

_"We did this already, Mr. Richards."_

" _That's just weird,"_ Tony said.

" _Steve, Johnny said you think this is a spiritual bond_ ," Bruce said.

" _Soulbonding.  It's mentioned usually as a romantic kind of link, but it's also present in twins and ancient legends of knights and warriors on the battlefield.  It's not really something that can be tested."_

Clint stepped into the room with a large tray of sandwiches.  "Cap?"

"Hang on," Johnny replied.  _Clint brought food.  He needs to talk to you._

_"Tag out."_

Johnny sank back into his body and blinked at Reed who was scanning him with something.  "It's me again.  Can I get some grub before we pick this up?"

* * *

 

"Oh my God, you're so much hotter up close," Steve said suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes.

Natasha zeroed in on him but Tony spoke before she could.  "Johnny."

Steve raised a hand and grinned crookedly.  Wrong.

"My sister's flipping out in the other room - she's not used to me being polite," Johnny spoke through Steve's mouth.  His eyes went distant.  "If you keep blushing, you're going to light the couch on fire, buddy."

She blinked and could tell that Steve was himself again.  "Steve."

"Yeah.  I don't understand how he doesn't light everything on fire, it just comes out of nowhere," Steve said.  "I should have warned you that we were going to start the test."

Natasha rolled her eyes.  "That would have been nice."

"Couldn't you mind-meld with someone more tolerable?" Tony asked, swiveling in his chair.

"Be nice," Steve scolded.  "I'm nice to your friends."

"You're nice to everyone, Steve.  That's why we're worried about you trusting the voices in your head," Natasha said.  She knew how it felt to be controlled, so did Clint.  She had to find a way to make him understand how dangerous this sounded to them.

"I thought I was insane," Steve admitted, meeting her eyes.  "And I made him think he was insane.  But we're not being controlled, or controlling each other."  He lowered his voice.  "Trust has to be earned all around and I've only been in this decade a little over a year and a half.  I didn't want to get locked in a sanatorium or have people cut into my brain.  I still don't understand how everything works now but in my time - it didn't end well for people that admitted to hearing voices."

"This kid earned your trust," Natasha stated.

"He doesn't want anything from me.  I'm the one that tapped into his head first, this whole thing started with me, not him," Steve said.  He sighed heavily.  "If anything, I'm the one that's messing up his head."

"You're not a mutant, it should be impossible," Natasha said.

"Cap's always been pretty good at working with the impossible," Tony said, warning her off without looking away from Steve.  He was worried.

Shit, they were all worried.  Steve was well-liked around HQ and the news of his defection had caused a flurry of rumors.  The leaked videos of Steve's 'testing' weren't helping morale and Fury fired over half of the medical staff when he got the full files.  He was out for blood.  Letting Captain America go was bad press for SHIELD - but losing Captain America because they sliced him open like a high school biology frog would be damning for everyone.

Steve's eyes dimmed.  "Sue's going to come in and we're going to start some tests for Bruce and Reed."

"Do we need a fire extinguisher in the other room?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled slightly.  "I'm going to try and control it.  Captain America's supposed to have a cool head but Johnny's powers are out of my wheelhouse."

"So yeah, fire extinguisher," Tony said.  "I'll send Bruce in.  You're the one that's hurt so I'd like a doc in the room with you."

"I think Sue has medical experience," Steve said.

"You're ours," Natasha said sharply.  "You get Bruce or nothing."

Tony glanced between them.  "Do you guys need a moment?"

"Yeah, I think we do," Steve said, holding her gaze steadily.  Tony glanced between them before leaving the room with the door cracked.

"Are you here for Fury or someone higher?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're mad I didn't trust SHIELD."

Natasha frowned.  "No, Steve.  I'm mad at SHIELD for cutting you open, but I'm mad at you because you're not taking this seriously.  Someone is in your head."

Steve didn't look away.  "I'm aware of that and I've always taken this seriously.  I didn't tell anyone because I honestly don't know who's my friend and who's my coworker.  I didn't even known mutants existed until Johnny explained it and you just spoonfeed me what SHIELD approves."

"You're supposed to be our Captain."

"Then I should know what kind of battle I'm walking into before lead my team in behind me," Steve said.  "Hell, I don't even know what to be afraid of in this time, but I've always followed my gut and I don't think there's anything malicious in the bond between me and Johnny."

"You can't trust your judgment in this situation."

"He's never done anything to hurt me and that's more than I can say about most of the people I call my friends," Steve replied, raising his chin defiantly.  "So you can tell your bosses that I'm compromised but I don't think I work for them anymore so they can, in Johnny's words, 'suck it'."

She was hit suddenly by how much he didn't trust her. And how much she couldn't blame him for it.  She liked Steve, but it wasn't in her nature to 'make friends' but Steve didn't know any other way to function.

"I trust you to watch my back on the field and I promise, I swear to you, that you can trust me to watch yours.  But until I learn differently, I'm considering this thing," he said, pointing at his head vaguely, "as a blessing, not a curse."

"I do trust you, Cap.  But I'm worried.  Your mind...it's supposed to be the only thing that can truly never be taken from you but I've seen it happen," she said.

"I know.  But Johnny and I tried to force a switch and it couldn't be done.  For a trial run, he got drunk and I tried to get in and take over, but I couldn't get in his head without him consciously letting me in.  I could call for him, but he didn't answer and I couldn't see anything until he started dreaming.  It's like, when we're awake we can control the 'door' but when we're asleep or unconscious, we can only get in if we leave the door open," Steve said.  "He's not taking my free will, he's not controlling me or surveilling me.  It doesn't work like that."

She sat down in the rolling desk chair and planted herself by his side.  "Okay."

"Okay?"

"For now.  I figure Tony, Bruce and Reed will be able to do better research than those hacks at SHIELD," she said.  She'd wait for the results before she made her final decision.  She didn't want the Avengers to lose Captain America.

* * *

 

"This is weird, but I think...it actually might be a good thing," Bruce said when he was alone with Clint and Natasha.

"How's that?  I mean, I don't see how Johnny Storm is an asset to our team if he doesn't have fire or flight in Cap's body," Natasha replied.

"It's not always about the team.  This is for Cap.  He's not the type of guy to show weakness, but he's dealing with a ton of culture shock on a daily basis.  I think Storm helps Cap when he needs it outside of combat situations, the parts we can't help him with.  Sue says Johnny's been acting more responsible, well, she says he has an internal chaperone now but it's the same concept.  We need Captain America and the cosmos gave him a way to get caught up without losing his way."  He lowered his voice.  "Johnny says Steve is a lot more freaked out than he lets on."

"Goddammit," Clint hissed.  "I thought he was doing better."

Natasha sighed.  "Probably because he had a guide in his head."

Bruce nodded.  "He's never come to me to ask questions and Tony says he stopped going to him for simple things.  I had never considered how different things are for him.  He still goes inside the bank to withdraw money and that's after Johnny convinced him that banks were okay now, not like the depression."

"He hoards food, too.  He has tons of MRE's under his bed," Clint added.

"I don't think we should force him into trying to break it when it's helped him so much.  He's not a labrat and I think he's had enough testing to last a lifetime.  Are you two going to be able to trust him?"

"Soulbonding is acceptable.  Better than possession or brainwashing," Natasha decided aloud.

Clint shrugged.  "Johnny Storm seems pretty harmless.  Annoying as fuck, but harmless."

"As long as we're all on the same page," Bruce replied, relaxing.  "I never thought I'd fit in on a superhero team considering my power involves a rage monster - but I like it here.  I'd like to continue to like it.  And the Hulk likes it here, too."

"And we like to keep the Hulk happy.  We're okay," Natasha said.

* * *

 

Johnny didn't fight his grin when he reached out his hand to finally meet the guy that had been visiting his headspace.

The burst of memories hit him like a bitchslap, sharp and blinding.

Pudgy fists pounding into a thin body.  _Ow_.  Tissue spotted with blood in a wastebasket beside a sickly woman in a nurse uniform.  _Mom_.  Dry biscuits with a scoop of beans.  _Lucky_.  Wilted carnations beside a pine box.  _Mom_.  Sore knees and a frayed rosary.  _Home_.  A calloused hand and a washcloth.  _Bucky_.  American flags spread across coffins.  _War_.  Pencil sketches of US Army posters.  _Guilt_.  An old man offering him a handshake.  _Hero_.  Shredded palms and bloody rope.  _Failure_.  A syringe and a metal coffin.  _Ow_.  Red lips and soft hands.  _Peggy_.  Bright lights and applause.  _Wrong_.  Gunpowder and shadowed faces.  _Hell_.  Restraints, cages and glazed eyes.  _Brothers_.  Rain-soaked tents and wet cigarettes.  _Home_.  Icy skin and empty hands.  _Bucky_.  Scratchy radio and a sea of white.  _Relief_.

"What the hell was that?"

"Jesus Christ," Steve muttered and Johnny blinked the images out of his vision and saw him sprawled across the couch.  Ben's massive hands were the only thing holding Johnny upright.

"Johnny?  Are you all right?  What just happened?" Sue blocked his sight-line and she was worried.  He hated when she worried.

"We shouldn't do that again," Johnny said, breathless.

"Seconded," Steve replied.  "I think that's called an info dump."

"Memory dump," Johnny echoed.

"You're already in each other's heads, how is this different?" Ben asked.

"Not like this," Johnny said.

"We only knew what we told each other, and emotions - this - this was something else," Steve whispered, leaning forward and scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Hey, mine couldn't have been worse than yours," Johnny said, finally recovering enough to blink the remnants out of his vision.

"I can't believe how much sex you have," Steve muttered.

"At least I never had it on the ground, you could have at least put a blanket down," Johnny countered.

"Oh my God," Steve groaned.

"Let's all just calm down and take seats far apart from each other," Reed said.

"How many classified secrets did you just bleed into your brain-twin?" Natasha said.

Johnny didn't think he'd ever trust the woman but Steve wasn't worried.  "I leave the science stuff to my sister and Reed," he said.  "And Steve didn't zap me with anything related to his job, just..."

"Personal stuff," Steve finished.  "I can tell you what he felt like when he got hit with the radiation, but I can't tell you why he was in space."

"I don't think either of us are the type of guys who remember stuff like that," Johnny started.

"At least not in the part of our psyches that we just tapped into," Steve finished.

"This doesn't make any sense and it's becoming increasingly creepy," Bruce said.

Steve straightened up, focused.  "Okay, so we can work with this now."  He looked at Natasha.  "I trust him and there's nothing about this that's immediately dangerous.  We already have decent control and neither of us are evil."

Johnny finally sat down and relaxed.  Steve was good at being the boss and he needed time to process the other man's disjointed history.  "I can't jump into his head without permission."

"I don't think this is going to hurt us in the long run.  We just have to control it and try and make it an asset," Steve said.

"You didn't light anything on fire this time in the testing, so that's already better," Johnny said.  "So if I can deal with how you're starving all the time, we'll be good."

"It's nice that you guys can deal with it, but what about the rest of us?" Natasha asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, now that I'm aware of it, I can tell when he switches.  His eyes change," Tony replied.  Johnny smirked and Steve flipped him off.

_"Please tell me you're going to hit that tonight, not in the dirt!"_

_I hate you._

Johnny beamed.

"Yeah, I guess it's obvious if you're paying attention," Sue said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if I like knowing that Captain America's somewhere judging me," Ben grumbled.

Steve smiled kindly.  "If we're hanging out with our own friends, we don't usually piggyback.  Unless it's at the movies."

"Free movies rock," Johnny said, holding up his hand for a high five but Clint stuck his hand between them before they made contact.

"No more brain dumps today," he muttered.

_"I don't like your friends anyway."_

Steve snorted.  _You don't know my friends.  Be nice._

_"I am always nice.  I was listed as the 5th nicest celebrity in some online poll last year."_

"Oh - and I don't judge people," Steve said, catching up to Ben's comment.  "Johnny thinks the world of you and his judgment's usually sound when it comes to people he's not sleeping with."

"Hey!" Johnny protested.  "Not cool."

It was different hanging out with Steve in person but it was past time they became friends outside of their heads.  He hated that it had to happen this way but he felt lighter with everything out in the open.

Reed seemed resigned when he turned to Tony.  "I guess we're allies now, after all."

Tony snorted.  "We were already allies, you've backed our plays before.  Our enemies tend to overlap lately."

"You're welcome to take Dr. Doom back whenever you want," Clint chimed in.

"This isn't something we'll use all the time, but we've already had two incidents where it was necessary," Steve said.

Johnny shrugged.  "Easier to call for outside backup if we don't have to use a phone."

"We'll need more rules, though.  No more cheating at poker," Ben said.

"Or video games," Clint raised his hand.  "If you want to beat me, Storm, you better get your ass over here in person."

"Sue's in charge of all my play dates," Johnny said.

She flipped him off and he knew he was forgiven for his secrets.

This was going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your nudges and kind comments/kudos! This was a lot of fun! ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fantastic Four_ 1  & 2 are available On Demand for $2.99. I have no other excuse for how a momentary distraction became 10k of soulbonding.
> 
> ETA: Title belongs to _Taking Back Sunday._


End file.
